Multimedia conferencing allows users located in geographically diverse locations to communicate with each other without the necessity of travel to a common location. In its simplest form, multimedia conferencing can involve all users dialing in via a telephone or a software interface to a conference bridge and communicating using audio and/or video via the conference bridge. More sophisticated conferencing systems also enable users to participate in document and/or screen sharing sessions during a video and/or audio conference.
One problem with at least some existing multimedia conferencing systems is the requirement of detailed actions on the part of the conference invitee to connect to a multimedia conference. For example, invitees in a physical conference room that are invited to a host's conference typically must interact with conferencing hardware and/or software to connect the physical conference room to the conference. Such interaction can involve multiple steps and complex user interfaces. Often, the invitee is unable to connect to the conference due to a lack of experience and/or complexity of the invitee user interface.
Accordingly, in light of these difficulties, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for automatically adding individuals and physical conference rooms to conferences in virtual conference rooms.